When you WISH upon a STAR
by BackToReality2
Summary: He's a star named Dylan Sprouse. She's just a girl. When they get together on The Suite Life movieyou know that there's no stopping them. READ AND REVIEW IT.
1. She's the One

**He's a STAR----**

clip of Dylan Sprouse.

**She's an ORDINARY girl----**

clip of Andrea Firestone.

**And when they get TOGETHER----**

clip of Dylan and Andrea singing together.

**There's NOTHING stopping them----**

clip of someone saying "You two really have something here." and Dylan and Andrea smiling.

**JULIA YOUNG presents-----The Suite Life of Zack and Cody[MOVIE**

* * *

**Hey everyone. I'm BACK! I hope you love this. It's all for you guys. iloveyou. review it if you like.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1[She's the One**

"Hi—my name is Andrea Firestone." I told the producers of the show. I wanted this part so badly, you don't even know. I NEEDED this part, more than anyone could believe.

The Suite Life of Zack and Cody is making its very own MOVIE. I've decided that I have to be in it. I came to the open casting call for the role of Zack's love interest and Maddie's cousin, Mackenzie. I know that I probably won't get the part. There are about 200 girls at the auditions—and I'm just one of them. I'm number 200. Plus, I have no acting experience, and all the other girls here go to "acting" school.

I didn't even know there was such a thing as acting school when I first got here today. But a15 year old, a year older than me, was sitting next to me in the waiting area and informed me about it.

I feel out of place here. It's like all the girls out waiting in the hall and other rooms along the hall are all blonde. They all are the same. And here I am with long brown hair and blue eyes. The black sheep of the whole bunch of girls. That makes me feel SO much better about the audition.

I heard when I was waiting outside that Dylan Sprouse was going to be in the audition room. It was almost like EVERYONE was talking about it. I mean---it's DYLAN SPROUSE. He's probably going to be hotter than Brad Pitt someday, and we all know it. When I came into the audition room, there was no sign of Dylan in the atmosphere. But right after I introduced myself, with my name and age, one of the producers yelled, "Dylan, you can come out here. We got one more audition for you to read with."

I almost passed out. It was REALLY him. He came out of the back room with a bottle of water in his hand and a frown on his face. He didn't see me yet, and started to say, "I don't think this is going to work. All these girls are stuck up and snobby and I just don't know if I'm EVER going to find the right---"and then he stopped when he saw me, staring over at him from the middle of the room.

I had to catch my breath, he looked so gorgeous. "…the right one." He continued to say, walking over closer and then finally in front of me. "I'm Dylan." He said to me, smiling. "Hi, I'm---"I tried to say, and then I got interrupted by a producer. "Her name is---"And then he got interrupted by Dylan. "She can tell me what her name is on her own." I smiled, and continued, saying, "I'm Andrea." I almost got lost in his deep eyes.

We read the scene together. He was perfect for it. He hit almost every single line, except for a couple, because he looked up and saw that I was smiling across at him while he was reading.

After we read, all of the producers and the director applauded for us, and one of the producers said, "So, Andrea, can you sing?" I was shocked, because I didn't know that there was singing involved in this movie. I had to catch my breath. "I guess I have to try to." I said to them, looking across to see Dylan smiling. "Do you know "Start of Something New" from High School Musical?" The producer asked Dylan and I.

"I do, do you?" Dylan said, turning his head, meeting his eyes with mine. I stumbled, "Yah, I know it." I almost didn't know what words I was supposed to say to him. He was so cute. "Well, let's hear you two sing it, TOGETHER." The director said, hitting "PLAY" on the CD player on the table beside him. I was guessing that only a few girls had got this far in the audition. He looked excited to hear Dylan sing. I wonder why.

The music started to play. Dylan opened his mouth to sing. A voice came out that made me melt. I have never heard him sing, and I'm so glad that I have. He is really good. It was my turn to sing—and I was shy. I didn't want to sing, but I did. I could tell that everyone in the room was like, shocked by my voice or something. I don't know if it's a good thing or not.

I started soft, and then got louder and louder with my voice. Dylan and I got closer and closer to each other, inches apart. This was my fantasy, being this closes to DYLAN SPROUSE. We sang the last two words of the song, only 2 inches apart from each other's face. We both smiled after finishing, almost kissing, and then split apart, knowing that this was a professional audition.

"Thanks Andrea. We'll be in contact with you in the upcoming week" the director said to me, smiling. I smiled back at all of the producers and the director, and then walked out of the room.

"She's the one. I want HER." Dylan said to the producers. He left the room, a smile on his face, and on his heart. She was the one.


	2. This gives me a Good Feeling Inside

**Hey everyone------****I hope you like the story so far. I've worked really hard on this for you guys. **

**I just want to say something to the people who read this and review with BAD REVIEWS: if you don't like it, don't review it. i don't really care if you don't like it. but don't review if you don't like it. i'm tired of getting bad reviews.**

**I hope you like CHAPTER2----and please review nicely. **

**love, ****JULiA---

* * *

---Chapter 2[This gives me a good feeling inside**

I couldn't sleep not knowing if I got the part. It was crazy—because I think I actually was the best audition. And the crazier part was that I was having FUN singing with him, and reading the scene. I want this—and I want this bad. I think that Dylan and I could be onto something together. We might have the perfect match on our hands. I can't believe it…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I got about 3 hours of sleep last night. I woke up and went into the kitchen, where my mom and dad were eating eggs and bacon at the table together. "Did you hear if you got it yet?" My mom said to me, eating a mouthful of bacon and eggs mixed together.

I went to the fridge and pulled out 2 Ego waffles and put them in the toaster. "No, I haven't heard from them yet. They said in the coming week. It could be ANY time that they decide to call and tell me if I made the cut or not." I said, getting out a knife and butter.

When the phone rang I almost snapped. I dropped my waffles on the cold floor and went to answer it. "Hello?" I said, not fully awake yet, nervous to know who it was on the other side of the line. "Hi, is this Andrea?" The other person on the line said to me, in a somewhat cheerful voice. I paused, and then said, "Yes, this is Andrea." I swallowed, wondering who the heck was calling.

"Andrea, this is the director of The Suite Life movie. I'm pleased to tell you that you have got the part and that we'll see you for dance rehearsals this afternoon where you auditioned." He told me.I almost lost it. "Thank you, thank you so much. I'll be there." I said, and then hung up the phone. I turned to my mom and dad, and said, "I did it! I got it!" I smiled, and went to my room to get ready.

----------------------------------------------------------------

My dad drove me to the warehouse when the auditions were held, and I went into the building. I was so nervous, because I got to meet the whole cast, not just Dylan.

I finally found the room where everybody was, after wondering the halls for 15 minutes. "So here's the big star!" The director shouted, coming over and hugging me. It was a little awkward, but I went with it. I saw Dylan across the room, standing with Cole, with their scripts. He saw me, and signaled me to come over to him. Cole and him were the only cast members here already, including me.

"Hey Andrea." Dylan said, making me get butterflies in my stomach. I almost forgot to say something back to him, but I did. "Hey." I smiled, getting at ease with him and Cole. "Hey, I'm Cole." Cole said, smiling. My friends would kill to be here at this moment. Almost all of them have a crush on Cole. But, knowing their luck, I'm here, the one who has a crush on Dylan.

"Hey." I said back to him. I stood next to Dylan, like I was glued to him. He was the only one I felt like I knew in the room. Cole walked over to one of the producers to talk about something, leaving Dylan and I together, alone.

"Don't be nervous. Today is just the table read. There's no pressure for you today." He said to me, looking over to his right to meet my eyes. He laughed a little, smiling.

I smiled back, saying, "I can't help it! You'd be nervous too." I laughed and smiled, just like he had to me. He paused, and then said, "Well, just stick by me, and you'll be fine. Ok?" "I think I can do that. Hopefully I won't mess up or something." I said back to him, smiling slightly at him. He laughed, "I don't think you'll mess up. It's a table read. You have your script with you."

We walked into the crowd of the cast, producers, the crew, and the director. We eventually started the table read with the whole cast. And I stuck by Dylan. I think I'll like this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

When we all got to the last scene, the kissing scene, I almost went nuts. I get to kiss DYLAN SPROUSE. Oh my God. This is seriously the best dream I have ever had in my entire life.

We got through it the fastest of all of the scenes that day, and I was glad. I mean, I really want to kiss Dylan, but I don't wanna talk about it with everyone in the room. After the reading, I said bye to Ashley, who had to go to an event, and Brenda, who was going to a family thing. Dylan, Cole, and I were left with nothing to do for dinner.

"Andrea, you wanna go with Dylan and me to get some pizza?" Cole asked me. I didn't even need to think about what I was going to say next. "Yah, sure. I'd love to." We all walked out together, with me still glued to Dylan's side. But I didn't mind it at all.


	3. I Trust You

**Hey everyone! I'm sick at the moment; I have a stey in my eyelid. It's all puffy and sore. It should clear up soon though. Anyway, that didn't keep me from writing for you---so here's CHAPTER3, and I hope you like it. KEEP REVIEWING.**

**iloveyouguys. it's all for you.**

**JULiA-----****

* * *

---Chapter 3[I trust you**

So, Dylan and Cole and I all went out for pizza. We became sorta kinda close, in a way. I still was the closest to Dylan, but Cole and I were becoming really good friends too. He is just so cute, Dylan I mean. When you look at him in pictures, you think 'Whoa, hot dude.' But when you actually are with him in person, it's different. He's gorgeous. It's hard to stay focused on your conversation that you're having with him.

I found out that the whole cast is recording the soundtrack all day tomorrow. Dylan and I have 3 songs, and I have one with Cole, and then the whole cast does one together. I'm super excited about it. I think we're going to work well together. It's going to be a wild ride, but I'm ready for it. Especially with a hot co-star by my side. That makes it even BETTER.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Recording is such a new thing for not only ME, but also for Dylan, Cole, and Brenda. Ashley was the best out of all of us.

After we did the song with the whole cast, I recorded the song I had to sing with Cole. It was up-beat, which was really hard, since I wanted to dance in the booth, and I couldn't.

Cole and I are getting really close now. He's really fun to hang out with, even if we're working. We couldn't stop laughing in the booth, and we had to try to focus on the song, instead of the hilarious inside joke we had about salt and pepper. When it came time for Dylan to sing with me, I got really excited. The entire cast was watching us and all of the record label people too.

I totally let loose in the studio. It was like something came over me and took over my whole personality. We kept on messing up because we kept on smiling and laughing BECAUSE we were messing up. We finally got to our last song, in the last scene, the kissing scene. It was the song we sang before we kissed, so it was like a little cheesy love song kind of thing. It was really funny.

"Because I'm with-----you." We both sang together, getting softer and softer. It was our first time through the song, and unlike all of the others, we sang it perfect the fist time we sang it.

It was at that moment, which our eyes met. Our eyes locked together, and we just stared at each other for a couple seconds. We had this chemistry or something, and I know it's crazy to say. But right then, I knew that we had something. "Great Job you two!" The director shouted from outside the booth where we were, breaking the silent stare between the two of us. We both let out a deep breath. "That was perfect." He said to me, smiling over to me, making his smile contagious.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"The two of you need to be able to trust each other. There is going to be lots of lifts in the dance routines, and I don't want it to be awkward for the two of you guys." The choreographer, Tony, said to Dylan and I in the studio the next day.

Dylan and I both looked at each other like Tony was the craziest guy we had ever met. "Tony, we trust each other. We've known each other for like 3 days already. It's fine. There's enough trust there." Dylan said, trying to be as serious as he could. I almost burst out laughing at the situation. Tony was shocked, and then said, "Fine. If you feel that way, then lift her, off the ground, in your arms, at least 4 feet up in the air."

Dylan was startled, "What?" I was nervous, afraid. Tony got frustrated, "You heard me. Lift her up at least 4 feet in the air." I was glad that I was small for my age, and only weighed 100 pounds.

It was a little bit awkward with him lifting me like that, since we met only a couple of days ago. I could tell it was hard for him at first for him to get me off of the ground. But eventually, he had both of his hands on my waist, lifting me up, twirling me around in the air.

He stopped after a couple of twirls, and then, before I knew it, I was in his arms. I think I'm going to like this, Dylan Sprouse, being in his arms in dance rehearsals. Tony just smiled, and said, "You know, I think the two of you really have something." He walked off, and I turned to Dylan and the both of us smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I told Dylan, walking out of the studio. I was almost out the door, and then he yelled, "Wait." I turned back to him, wondering why he said that. "What?" I said, leaning up against the door. He paused, "Uhhmmm, nothing, never mind. I'll see you tomorrow, same place." I tilted my head, and then said, "Ok, see you tomorrow."


	4. Catch me in you Arms

**Hey everyone. My eye is getting better--and hopefully is cleared up by tomorrow. This chapter is a little bit short, but hopefully it still holds up to your expectations. **

**A couple of things to say right now. If you HAVEN'T bought Aly and Aj's NEW cd--you need to. It's absolutley great. Another thing, if you have any intrest, my MYSPACE page link is in my profile. So, check it out. I love hearing from you guys on there, you guys are so amazing. And lastly, thanks for giving me all the support on my writing, well, most of you have. It's a really hard time right now, so thank you guys so much.**

**iloveyouguys. it's all for you. ------JULiA****

* * *

---Chapter 4[Catch me in your arms**

When they said we were going to be rehearsing A LOT, I didn't think that they meant as hardcore as we are.Today alone, we danced about 5 ½ hours straight. We got a lunch break at 1:15, and then danced until 5 that night. This is insane.

The next 2 weeks were just about the same. But once we got all 5 routines memorized, we started to jazz them up a little bit. We did little things, and before you knew it, we were ready to rehearse the scenes with the songs and dances in them.

We rehearsed the last scene the most. It was the scene that needed to be perfect, because it was the last thing the people saw of us. We worked our butts off these past two weeks though.

It got to be fun once we knew the moves and what we were actually doing. Soon enough, we got to singing the music while dancing, instead of just having it play in the background.

Dylan, Cole, and I had gotten really close. It was like we were related or something weird like that. Ashley and Brenda were really cool to hang out with too. I was having a blast.

My crush on Dylan was growing stronger too. I didn't realize it, until I got butterflies and got excited to do the kissing scene, or rehearse it. I tried not to make it too obvious though. I mean, that'd be embarrassing if everyone on set knew I was in love with Dylan.But I mean, who can help it? He's probably the most gorgeous thing on the face of the earth, and I get to kiss him. I mean, you kinda have to fall in love with him. Who wouldn't?

We probably rehearse the kissing scene everyday now. They won't let us kiss though, because they say that they need it to 'wow' them. So, we just get our faces really close together. But hey, I can't argue with it.

We're filming in front of a live audience. I just found out, and filming starts tomorrow. I'm really excited about it though. I hope I don't get nervous and choke during a dance number or something. We're filming the opening number and 3 scenes following tomorrow.

"Tapings are always really insane with a live audience. They're a lot of fun though. It should all go great." Dylan told me, while we were sitting on the floor of the studio, alone. We were just talking, and had decided to stay after rehearsal ended to work on our lifts.

I loved when we were alone, just sitting there talking. "I'm looking forward to it." I told him, laughing, locking our eyes together once again."Uhhmmm, we should work on the last scene. It needs to be perfect, with the big lift thing." He said, standing up, helping me up also.We walked to the middle of the dance floor of the studio, we locked eyes, and I stepped back about 4 feet from him. I ran, he caught me in his arms, and twirled me, just like the first time he had.

He dropped me slightly, having him hold me like a baby in his arms. It was just like we rehearsed it, right on touch. I guess he was feeling what I was feeling too. We both leaned in ---and right as our lips were about to touch for the first time----

"Hey, Dylan, dad called. We have to get home." Cole yelled from outside the door to the studio. We both let out a sigh, and then he put me down. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow for the taping, right?" He said to me, still very close to me.

"Yah, I'll be there." I said, smiling, with him running and getting his water bottle and cell phone. I can't believe that I'm falling in love with this guy. I can't stop thinking about him. I guess that this is what love is.


	5. Secretly in Love with You

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of your support on this story--and for all the reviews. KEEP IT UP. It keeps me wanting to write more for you guys.**

**I hope you like this chapter. It's ALL for YOU guys.**

**xoxo, ****JULiA---****

* * *

---Chapter 5[Secretly in Love with You**

The crowd went crazy when the entire cast came out at the end for the curtain call. It was madness. They didn't even know who I was, and they were just so excited to see me. Right after the last scene we went up into the audience and signed stuff for the fans. They had everything you could imagine you to sign. Cole had to sign a girl's stomach. It was so crazy. She was a psycho and like—in love with Cole or something.

"Oh my god. That was so amazing!" I yelled, once Dylan and I got off-stage from signing things for the fans with the cast. It was late, about 7 at night, and we were all really tired from the long day. We were alone in my dressing room, hyped about the performance, but still tired inside.

"I know, you were…" I looked over to him, and then he finished, "…amazing. You're a natural with the crowd." He said, looking over at me. I smiled and then said, "Well, I got help from the best….you." We were both on the couch now, sitting next to each other. He smiled, making me smile too, and we both leaned in like yesterday in rehearsal. But just when we were about to touch-----

"Andrea, your mom's here to take you home." Cole said, coming to the door. We split apart really fast, and I got my purse off the make-up table. I said bye to Dylan and Cole, and went out to the car.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**DYLAN POV---**

I know that Zack is supposed to have a crush on Mackenzie in the movie, but it's happening in real life. I have a huge crush on Andrea. I don't know what it is, it's just when I look in her eyes, and it's something that we have together, that you just can't explain.

I haven't told her this, but I'm not acting at all when I'm out there doing a scene with her. I'm playing myself, not Zack. I don't know if she feels the same way or not though. But I mean, we almost have kissed twice, and both times Cole had to interrupt us. So, she might feel the same way. I just feel something whenever I'm with her. She's amazing.

I mean, one day I came to rehearsals in a really bad mood, and then just being around her made me smile again. I don't know what that means. I think I love her. But---we'll see what happens.

------------------------------------------------------------

**ANDREA POV---**

"Action!" The director yelled at us, and we started the scene. I had to fight with Zack in this scene. I hated it—and I didn't think I pulled it off. But, afterward everyone said I did great. I had to yell at him too---and oh man, he yelled back. You don't wanna get Dylan angry, or should I say Zack angry. It's not very pretty.

After we did the scene together, I made myself look like an idiot in front of the audience and was saying 'Sorry' to Dylan a thousand times until he told me that it was only acting and to relax.

At the end of the day, we had a meet-and-greet with the fans from the audience. The entire cast sat in a long row, and we signed autographs. Dylan, Cole, Me, Ashley and Brenda all signed things for 10 year olds, and Kim and Phil got pictures with the parents. All of the fans kept on asking us questions. Dylan and Cole's most asked question was "Do you have a girlfriend?" I didn't blame them, I mean, they're GORGEOUS.

On the other hand, my most asked question was "Are you and Zack really going out in real life?" You don't know how hard it was for me to say, "No, we're just friends." It's only because he's pretty much the most amazing guy that I've met. It's because he's different. Like, sometimes we'll be talking about one thing, and then switch to something random. Or, he can be sad, and when we start talking he completely changes his mood.

I looked over to my right side, seeing him signing a picture of him and me for an 8 year old. It was from yesterday's curtain call. Then, the little girl said something, "Are you really boyfriend and girlfriend?" He looked up and saw me staring at him. We both looked at each other. "Uhhmmm…no. We're just really good friends." He said to her. She sighed to herself, and walked over to me to get me to sign it. I signed it for her, and we both looked at each other. We both then looked down, and kept on signing things for the fans.


	6. I can only Imagine

**Hey everyone! I have a couple of things to say today. ****First of all, I just found out that I now have another baby neice. I'm really excited. I'm going to see her later today I think. Secondly, I just want to say thank you, to all of the reviewers. You guys rock my world. **

**This chapter is cute..and was really fun to write. Remember, you can check out my MYSPACE by going to the link in my profile. If you have a myspace also, you should ADDme. I'd love it. KEEP REVIEWING THIS. I love to hear what you guys think about what I work so hard on.**

**it's all for you guys. xoxo--JULiA.****

* * *

---Chapter 6[I can only imagine**

So, after 2 more weeks of filming, we had the last scene left, the kissing scene. I'm really excited; we're filming it tomorrow. I get to kiss Dylan, finally, without interruptions from Cole.

I'm in the hair and make-up room right now, and he's on the other side of it. Ashley and Brenda are in the chairs beside me, well, Ashley is and Brenda is beside her. Cole is sitting with Dylan, getting a touch up before we go on the stage in 15 minutes.

After hair and makeup, Dylan and I went into his dressing room that he shared with Cole, and we decided to rehearse the song and dance one more time, before performing it live. I'm really nervous; because I'm afraid I'll mess up. "Dylan, what if you drop me? Or if we're off on the words?" I said to him, panicking.

He laughed a little, and then said, "I promise you, I won't drop you. And if I do, you have permission from me not to talk to me for the rest of your life, ok?" He smiled. "Ok, I think I can live with that. But still, DON'T drop me." I said to him, laughing a little and running over to the other side of the room, ready to run and jump into his arms.

I ran, and then we did what was rehearsed. We sang, not very well, since we didn't have any music, but we had to at least try to sing. He put me down, and we sang the last line of the song together. In the scene, we were supposed to kiss, but we weren't supposed to rehearse it. We both leaned in, but as always, Cole opened the door and broke it up.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The song is awesome. We're not off on the words, and it's good. It's almost time for the BIG lift. The audience was just told to brace themselves for a knockout performance, so they don't know what is about to happen.

When he lifted me up in the air, the audience clapped and cheered for us. Ashley, Brenda, Cole, Kim, and Phil were all in the scene too, in the background, in awe of our performance. Dylan didn't drop me, and we were right on cue. It was perfect.

"Because I'm with------you." We both sang, only inches apart, leaving the audience in silence. The big kiss was coming up. We both looked excited to finally show what we've got. He said his lines, "I've been waiting forever for this…" And that's when it happened, Dylan kissed me. Well, Zack kissed Mackenzie.

His lips tasted like vanilla, my favorite. Plus, they were so soft. We didn't know when to stop, so we just stood there kissing. I forgot that we were acting in front of 130 people in the studio audience. The ENTIRE audience was clapping and cheering and making every sound that you could ever imagine making.

"CUT!" The director yelled, after about 2 minutes. It seemed so much longer, like forever. And I don't think either of us minded it. We came apart, and both looked up at each other. We both smiled, and went offstage. Those were the best 2 minutes of my life.

----------------------------------------------------------

"You were great." Dylan said to me when we got to the side of the stage. We both hugged, squeezing the breath out of the other person. We both were smiling wildly. "You were pretty good yourself, and you didn't drop me either." I said to him. We both laughed, hugging again. I wanted to kiss him again, he was just so amazing.

But I didn't want to kiss ZACK, I wanted to kiss DYLAN, and not as Mackenzie, as me. And only me. But, I doubt that he feels that way about me. When we almost kissed three times, it was acting. Well, maybe to him it was, but to me, it's real—and we have something. It's just this feeling that we have something together. Whenever we look into each other's eyes, I know that we BOTH feel it. But maybe he's acting. I don't know. I WISH that he wasn't.

I can only wish that I could kiss him as ME, and not Mackenzie. I wish I could say that we're boyfriend and girlfriend in real life, and not just good friends. I can only imagine that all of that would be real. But, I can only imagine the fact that it's never going to happen.


	7. I can only WISH you knew that I love you

**Hey everyone. Well, here's the 7th Chapter :) I think I'm going to start a Cody fanfiction tonight, if I get REALLY determined to. I kinda have to come up with a storyline first though. Haha. I'll let you guys know soon.**

**Thanks for all the support on my writing. I really am interested in singing and acting---so who knows. Maybe I'll do some stuff in THEATRE :) who really knows what I'll do next. Haha. But, REVIEW. I love knowing that you love what I LOVE to do. Also, check out my PROFILE and check out my MYSPACE. There's a link, and add me. Or send me a message.**

**Thanks everyone. It's all for you-------xoxo, JULiA.

* * *

---Chapter 7[I only wish that you knew that I LOVE you**

The press on the movie was crazy. Dylan and I did most of the press things for it though. Now, it's June, and the movie is coming out in 3 days to Disney Channel. It's like a dream.

I still haven't told Dylan that I'm basically in love with him. He hasn't even figured it out by now, after 4 months of knowing each other. I thought by now he would have noticed it, but I was wrong. He hasn't even asked about it.

We're going on Regis and Kelly in about 15 minutes. I'm in the make-up chair, getting a last minute touch-up on my powder and mascara. I'm so nervous. It's my first interview with a LIVE audience. And I mean, come on, it's Regis and Kelly.

"Ok, remember, just act like you're on the set again. Be that kind of person, don't be nervous, be you." Dylan said to me, on the side of the stage, while Kelly was doing our introduction. I swallowed hard, and then said, "I'll try." I looked at him, and when they said our names, we all went out onto the show, together. The crowd of 10 year olds cheered when we came out to Regis and Kelly. We sat down together, in a little row of chairs. Dylan was next to Regis, and then me, next to him.

**Kelly---I can't believe it. They are just so adorable! How are you guys?**

_Me---I'm good, I'm kinda nervous about this. But the crowd it amazing!_

_**Dylan---We're pretty good right now. We're excited about the movie.**_

**Regis---So, you guys have The Suite Life movie coming out in 3 days on the Disney Channel. **

_**Dylan---Yes, it turned out amazingly well.**_

**Kelly---I just can't get over how cute you two are together! So, did you meet in the audition or did you not meet until the production?**

_Me--- (Laughs) We actually did meet for the first time in the audition room when I was about to read. He actually read the scene with me. _

_**Dylan---I actually chose her out of the 200 girls that auditioned. I read with every one of them, but it was really cool that I got to choose the girl I wanted to play the role.**_

**Regis---So, what did you have to do in the audition? Because you know, I've heard that you sing and dance in the movie also.**

_Me---Yah, there's some singing and dancing in it. In the audition, I had to read a scene with Dylan, and then tell a bit about myself to this long table of producers and the director. Then, Dylan and I sang a song from High School Musical, and I guess afterwards is history._

**Kelly---Are the two of you really as close to each other as you seem? Or is it just an act for all the press that comes with the movie?**

_**Dylan---Andrea and I are actually very close friends. Ever since the audition, we just sort of bonded in the production of the movie, and became really very close to each other. She's an amazing girl, and I'm glad that I chose her to work with.**_

_Me---I basically think everything that Dylan said about me, about him. He's such a great guy to work with on my first movie, he's just really amazing. He's great to have around. We're really close._

As soon as the interview was over and we went off stage, I was so pumped up. I don't know why, but I was. It was this feeling inside of me; something was just so right about this. All except the fact that I wasn't with Dylan in REAL life, just in the movie. And that bothers me a little bit.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**DYLAN'S POV**

I seriously have to tell her how much I care about her. She is one of the best things that has EVER happened to me, and I need to tell her how I feel about her. I can't keep up this act that I have, about us being really close. I mean, we are. But, I know that I want to be more than that, and hopefully she does too.

I have to tell her soon. She's just so beautiful, and when we kissed, I felt something; it was so much more than a movie kiss. It was real to me. But, she's probably just a really good actress. But she's just so perfect for me. She's the one person that makes me feel like I'm on the top of the world. I loved kissing her; and I wish I would have the chance to do it again some time.

I know that will never happen with us though. She's just acting for the movie. She's probably not feeling the same way. I know that at the end of the day, I just want to hold her close in my arms, and kiss her on the forehead, and tell her how much she means to me.

I guess this is love. And if it isn't, I need to know how I feel about her. I can swear that I love her. But whatever it is that I feel about her, I love it. And I love her.


	8. I can't get you ALONE

**Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating for a couple days now---I've been doing some things. Today, I got a pink strip in my hair for breast cancer awarness. You can check it out at my MYSPACE--and the link is in my profile. Other than that, I just started writing my FIRST EVER Cody fanfiction. I know---it's so different for me. It's called "Once Upon a Time" and I hope you guys like it; even though it won't be posted for a little bit. Maybe a week if I'm determined enough.**

**Here's the 8th Chapter. I hope you like it. Leave REVIEWS. **

**iloveyouguys. it's all for YOU-----xoxo, JULiA.

* * *

---Chapter 8[I can't get you ALONE**

I'm insomniatic. I can't stop thinking about Dylan; he's just always in my mind. At the premiere tomorrow night, I'll probably go insane. I just want to tell him how I feel about him, you know? I really just can't take keeping it to myself any more.

This is crazy, on Regis and Kelly yesterday; I just wanted to shout it to the world. I wanted to say that I'm in love with this guy named Dylan Sprouse that was sitting right next to me.

To make this insomniatic even more intense, we're going out to the beach today. It's to relax before the big premiere tomorrow night, because he knows that I'm a little nervous about the whole thing.I'm really excited; I hardly got any sleep last night at all. I just keep thinking about that smile that he has, which makes me weak in the knees. I just can't help but be in love with him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**DYLAN'S POV----**

I'm so crazy. I asked her to go to the beach with me. How stupid can I get? Next; I'm probably going to ask her to come over to my house, just as friends. That's crap, and we both know it. Or at least, I know it's true.The press is going to go crazy when they get pictures of us on the beach together. We ARE only just friends, but in my mind, it's so much more than that. I think the press will think that too. Hopefully, it's what she thinks. But, who can really tell?

"Hey." I said to her, as she walked up to me, 3 feet from the waves coming up to meet our feet. She looked so beautiful, in her purple bikini. And here I am in brown trunks. I look like a bum, compared to her, she's so gorgeous. It's driving me insane. I'm trying to contain myself.

"Hey stranger." She said back to me. We both hugged, with her soft skin touching my own. That'll be in the paper; for sure. We let go of each other, smiling and looking at each other. It was silent for a couple of seconds, and then we finally got our spark back.

Finally, after getting ice cream, building a huge sand castle, and walking along the shore of the waves, we sat down. We were under 3 umbrellas together, sitting on towels. We were eating pizza that was at one of the little shops along the beach. I was in heaven on Earth with her. She's amazing; I can't believe this is happening.

"Are you still nervous about the big day tomorrow?" I asked her. She had been a little nervous about the premiere tomorrow night, that's why we went to the beach together. Okay, one of the reasons, the other one was because I'm probably so in love with her I could go insane.

She looked up from playing with the sand around her, and looked to me. "I'm still a little bit nervous. But not that much. You helped me relax today, so thanks." She said, smiling at me. She was only about a foot away from me. I wanted to be closer though.I have to make my move now. Cole can't stop me today, so I should do it. I'm about to go insane. If I don't do it NOW, then I'll burst with how much I'm in love with the girl sitting next to me. I think I will, I'm gonna make my move, I have to.

We were quiet for a second, and then we just looked into the other person's eyes. We just sat there and stared, like, it was magnetic or something. We had that something, this type of chemistry, like on the first day that we met. It was still there when we looked in each other's eyes, and we both knew it.

The two of us leaned in to each other, for the 4th time. I was hoping for now interruptions from ANYONE, not just Cole. I wanted this, and it was the first thing I have wanted THIS bad in a long time. Her lips were only a centimeter from my own. I think it's really going to happen, our lips are going to touch, and not just for a movie.

"It's Dylan Sprouse and this mystery woman! Could it be Andrea Firestone?!" The paparazzi shouted at us, with all of their cameras flashing around us. "Dylan, over here. Dylan, who is your mystery girl? Is it Andrea? Dylan!" They shouted to me.

Why can't I seem to get the chance to kiss her? Is it fate that won't let us? I HATE that I don't ever get to kiss her. This is overrated, I love her. So, why can't I kiss her?


	9. After all this Time

**Hey guys:) This is the LAST chapter to this story, finally. I'm starting the 3rd chapter of my Cody fanfiction[Once Upon a Time today--probably after this last update. I know you want to know what the plot is, but let's just say, the thing is not to judge a book by it's cover. That kind of thing. You'll see.**

**I have to say, don't be shy. If you LIKE this story, review it. Tell me what you like about it--and if you didn't like something, tell the things you didn't like. I really like to know what I need to do to improve my writing. **

**I hope you love the last chapter of the story. Be sure to leave some love----it's all for you guys. xoxo---JULiA.

* * *

---Chapter 9[After all this Time**

Dylan and I ran from all of the paparazzi. They kept on chasing us with their cameras, all of them flashing behind us, like a ball of light. We kept on running, until we found a tiny shack, and the paparazzi got confused and eventually died down.

The shack we were in was barely enough room for one person, let alone two people. It was only about 3 feet by 3 feet. I don't know what they needed a shack like this for, maybe for umbrellas, who really knows what goes in here.

We both ran in a closed the door to the shack, grateful to get away from all of the photographers chasing us. We both panted from running so hard and fast. We didn't say anything for a couple of minutes either. "This is so---"Dylan said, stopping to pause before saying something else. "What? So what?" I asked him, anxious to know what he was about to say to me—I loved everything he said. He turned his head to the side, and swallowed.

"This is just so crazy." He finally said, laughing a little, a little bit annoyed with what had just happened down by the beach. I was a little bit confused; I guess he was annoyed with the photographers or something. I really didn't get it.

"I know, those photographers are crazy. I'm definitely going to have to get used to that every where I go. They're crazy." I said to him, not knowing if that is what he was talking about. I guess it was, I mean, what else could he be talking about. It was getting hotter and hotter in the small shack. "No, it's not that." He said, going up against the wall across from the wall I was standing against. He was looking into my eyes again, like some sort of odd connection that we've had since we met.

I was kind of confused again. I mean, if it wasn't the paparazzi, then what could it be? "Well, what is it then…?" I asked him, looking up at the ceiling of the small and hot shack. "You want me to tell you what's so crazy?" He asked me, taking 2 steps closer to me. Now he was in the middle of the shack, and I was up against the wall, only a foot away from him now. I could tell that he was still a little bit annoyed and laughing under his breath.

"Well, yah I would want you to. You know that you can tell me anything, you know that. So, tell me." I said to him, leaning more up against the wall. The atmosphere was getting hotter and hotter in the small space we shared together.

"Ok, well, there's this girl, you see. I've basically fell in love with her, ever since the first day that we met. It seems like everyone won't let me kiss her. It's crazy, because I love her so much I could go insane right now just talking about it with---" He said, stopping right before the last word, leaving me hanging on by a whim, wanting to know more.

"…I'm talking about all of this, with her, right now. You're the girl in this story I'm telling. I guess what I'm trying to say, is that I love you, and I'm not just saying that, it's what I feel." He said, making all the pressure to tell him just float away from me. I smiled at him, and he came closer to me in the tiny and hot space.

"I love you. Finally, you were the one to say it first. I didn't want to make a fool out of myself, telling you that." I said to him, smiling, only inches apart from him by this point in time. He smiled back at me.

We both just stood there, only inches apart, in the hot and cramped small shack. I just looked into his eyes, in the minute that we were both silent. I sighed, and then said, "So, what do you think we should do now? I mean, we both confessed."

He smiled towards me, and then said, "Well, I think I should do something I've wanted to do forever, and should have been able to a LONG time ago, without any interruptions this time either."

He got as close as he could to me, and I smiled. He smiled down to me, since he was a couple inches taller. He leaned in to me, and then it FINALLY happened, our lips touched. He put his hands up on both sides of my head, almost pinning me to the wall.

The paparazzi opened the door, I guess they were still looking for us, and then started flashing with the cameras. We didn't care at all. I wanted to tell the world that I'm in love with him, and he loves me too. And that's all that really matters.


End file.
